


Ton sourire

by eiramew



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:19:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2651822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiramew/pseuds/eiramew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Après avoir contré l'attaque d'Amon au stade et sauvé ses amis, Korra rencontre quelques contretemps...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ton sourire

**Author's Note:**

> ____________________________
> 
> Il y a les lois de l'empire,  
> et les trous noirs dans ma mémoire.  
> il y a le meilleur et puis le pire,  
> au milieu notre trajectoire.  
> Rien n'arretera la lutte,  
> non rien n'assèchera cette pluie,  
> non rien ne finira la chute,  
> car rien ne finit l'infini...  
> Rien ne déserrera nos mains,  
> rien n'éteindra l'éphémère. 
> 
> Saez - Il y a ton sourire
> 
> ___________________________

Fic inspirée par cette image.

____________________________________________________________

Korra voulut crier mais une force invisible lui enserrait la gorge. Elle pouvait sentir la présence d'Amon dans son dos. Son corps tout entier était paralysé, soumis au bon vouloir de l'homme masqué qui se tenait derrière elle. Lorsque Korra distingua la main gantée au dessus de son visage, elle sut que c'était terminé. L'air de l'avatar allait prendre fin et elle allait assister, impuissante, à la destruction de tout ce qui avait forgé ce qu'elle était. Lorsqu'Amon appuya un doigt contre son front, elle essaya à nouveau de hurler. Cette fois, sa voix résonna avec violence dans ses propres oreilles, et le décors changea intégralement. Korra se trouvait dans une pièce sombre. Elle lutta à nouveau contre son adversaire, mais Amon avait disparu et les seuls liens qui entravaient la jeune fille étaient ses draps couverts de sueur. Elle fit une flamme et reconnu sa chambre. Naga grognait près d'elle. Korra alluma la lumière et caressa l'animal.

'' Ce n'est rien… Juste un mauvais rêve… ''

L'avatar se leva et sortit. La soirée était chaude: la nuit ne devait pas être tombée depuis longtemps. Korra leva les yeux vers le temple. Aucun bruit, aucune lumière ne révélait la présence de Tenzin et sa famille. La jeune fille soupira. Elle se dirigea vers la falaise et se laissa nonchalamment tomber sur l'herbe. Elle contemplait Republic City et le spectacles du jeu de lumières qui illuminait la surface calme de l'eau. Depuis qu'elle avait vu Amon ôter le bending de Tahno, Korra n'était plus la même. Elle vivait constamment dans la peur. ''Concentre-toi sur la dernière chose qui t'a rendue heureuse.'' Lui répétait sa mère. Alors c'est ce qu'elle fit.

Elle revoyait le duel contre Tahno, la défaite des _furets de feu_ , l'attaque d'Amon, l’électrocution, puis leur tentative de contre-attaque, sa chute et la main tendue de Beifong pour l'aider à se relever. Plus rien. Korra ouvrit les yeux.

'' Lin? ''

C'était le chef de police dont elle avait curieusement mais incontestablement besoin. Pas Tenzin, Mako, Bolin ou même Naga. Seulement Lin Beifong. Korra contempla une dernière fois le temple avant de plonger dans la mer en direction de Republic City.

 

ೱೱೱ

 

'' Avatar Korra ?! ''

La jeune fille avait redouté cette confrontation.

'' Il faut que je vous parle, chef. ''

Lin hésita avant d'ouvrir complètement la porte. Après tout, c'était l'avatar.

'' Entre. J'espère que tu as une bonne raison de venir me déranger à une heure pareille. ''

Korra baissa les yeux.

'' En fait, je… ''

Beifong la fixa d'un air austère.

'' Je… Je ne sais pas trop par où commencer… ''

La jeune fille se sentait de plus en plus confuse. L'attitude de Lin n'arrangeait pas les choses. Le chef de police finit par hausser les épaules.

'' Bon. Il faut que j'aille me doucher. Assied-toi et concentre-toi en attendant. Si tu n'arrives toujours pas à t'exprimer clairement, je te mettrai dehors. Ne touche à rien hein!? ''

Korra s'assit docilement suer le canapé pendant que Lin se dirigeait vers sa salle de bain. L'avatar ne comprenait  pas ce qui lui arrivait. Pourquoi était-elle si hésitante tout à coup? Pourquoi Lin Beifong et pas Mako ou Bolin? Le bruit de l'eau permit à la jeune fille de se détendre  un bref instant. Subitement, l'image de Lin sous la douche se matérialisa dans sa tête. Korra déglutit avec peine. Elle essaya de concentrer ses pensées ailleurs, de déjouer les pièges de son imagination. Il était impossible d' empêcher la vision de Lin d'entrer dans son esprit.  Ses yeux, ses cheveux qui se collaient contre ses lèvres. L'image d'elle, nue. L'avatar se leva d'un bond. Ses pensées se dissipèrent. Elle arpenta la pièce, essayant de ne pas réfléchir. Korra se dirigea lentement vers la salle de bain. La porte de verre dépoli offrait à ses yeux un jeu d'ombres et de lumières fascinant.  La curiosité de l'avatar reprit le dessus. L'envie de faire coulisser cette porte était devenue un supplice. La jeune fille la poussa sans bruit et passa la tête par l’entrebâillement. L'impulsion de fuir était aussi forte que celle de rester.  Le chef de police lui tournait le dos, et Korra ne pouvait en détacher les yeux. Lentement, Lin se  m it à rire.

'' La discrétion n'est pas encore ton fort, jeune avatar... ''

Elle sursauta et perdit son équilibre. Beifong attrapa une serviette et l'enroula autour de sa taille. Son rire rauque résonnait toujours.

'' Eh bien, entre, Korra, puisque tu es ici. ''

La jeune fille s'avança en gardant la tête baissé.

'' Allons, je ne mord pas! Puis, voyant que Korra fuyait son regard, Lin reprit. Suis-je si laide à voir que cela? ''

Cette fois, l'avatar planta ses yeux dans ceux du chef de police.

'' Certainement pas! ''

Beifong se remit à rire. Korra rougit de honte. Une fois de plus, elle en avait trop dit.

'' Vous n'êtes pas en colère contre moi, chef? ''

Encore ce rire, profond et singulier. Terriblement envoûtant.

'' Curieusement non. Devrais-je?

\- Peut être… ''

Lin enfila un peignoir.

'' Je dois y réfléchir. Mettons cela de côté pour l'instant. C'est à toi de parler. ''

Ayant suffisamment retrouvé confiance en elle, Korra avoua ses craintes au chef de police.

 

ೱೱೱ

 

'' Tu sais Korra, dit Lin lorsque l'avatar eut fini de parler. Tout le monde est à cran ici. Je le sent à chaque fois que je mets un pied dans mes bureaux. ''

La jeune fille observa Beifong. Ses cheveux tirant sur le gris, ses yeux verts amande, pâles et fatigués, la cicatrice qui barrait sa joue, se conformant au vermeil de sa bouche.

'' Comment faites vous pour rester sereine? ''

Demanda Korra.

'' Je ne suis pas sereine. ''

Elles soupirèrent et se dévisagèrent l'une l'autre. L'avatar finit par prendre la parole.

'' Hier… À la fin de la bataille… Vous m'avez pris la main…

\- Peut être… '' Répondit Lin en haussant indifféremment les épaules.

'' Ça m'a fait du bien, vous savez… ''

Le chef de police la fixa d'un air incrédule.

'' Attends. Tu es en train de me dire que tu t'es échappée du temple uniquement pour que je te tienne la main ?! ''

Korra rougit.

'' Non… Enfin… ''

Lin soupira et tendit la main vers la jeune fille.

'' D'accord, vas-y, mais je te ramène sur l'île dans cinq minutes! ''

L'avatar ne s'était pas trompée. Comme la veille, il lui suffit de toucher les doigts de Beifong pour qu'une onde de chaleur se propage dans son organisme. Elle se tourna vers Lin et lui sourit.

'' Vous ne ressentez rien?

\- Non. ''

Mentit le chef. Korra scruta attentivement son visage.

'' Pourtant, vous avez les joues rouges… ''

Lin foudroya l'avatar du regard. La jeune fille s'approcha davantage et posa ses mains sur les épaules de Beifong. Un temps.

'' Toujours rien?

\- Non, et je ne vois pas pourquoi je ressentirai quoi que ce soit. Ce sont tes affaires, pas les miennes. ''

Korra n'allait pas abandonner.

'' C'est quand même étrange… Et si… ''

Le regard de l'avatar s'intensifia.

'' _Et si quoi ?''_

Demanda Lin en fronçant les sourcils.

La jeune fille la tira contre elle avec force, et il lui fallu quelques instants pour réaliser ce que Korra était en train de faire. Elle entrevit quelques bribes de ses souvenirs, avec Tenzin, avec Kya, avec tant d'autres. L'image de Korra revint. Lin se dégagea en grognant. La jeune fille partit d'un grand rire.

''Ah! Vous ne pouvez pas dire que vous n'avez rien ressenti! ''

Le chef de police attrapa Korra par les épaules et la secoua.

'' Idiote! ''

L'avatar riait toujours.

'' Idiote! ''

Répéta Beifong. Elle voulait que Korra se taise. Elle voulait se venger d'avoir été prise par surprise. Lin essaya de raisonner la jeune fille mais n'y parvint pas. Le chef de police imaginait déjà la fierté que tirerai l'avatar d'avoir ébranlé l'impassible Lin Beifong en l'embrassant. Sentant la colère monter en elle, Lin attrapa Korra par les avant-bras et la plaqua contre le mur. Pourtant, elle souriait.

'' Avatar Korra, vous n'êtes qu'une petite imbécile… ''

La jeune fille déposa un baiser suppliant sur les lèvres de Lin.

'' Je sais, vous passez votre temps à me le répéter… ''

Beifong avait calé son genou contre la cuisse de l'avatar.

'' Il est temps pour vous d'apprendre les bonnes manières. ''

Avec une maîtrise déroutante, Lin défit le débardeur de Korra. La jeune fille sentit l'humidité de la salle de bain lui picoter la peau. Elle protesta:

'' Vous avez une drôle de façon d'apprendre les _bonnes manières_ , chef Beifong…

-Tais-toi! ''

Lui intima sèchement Lin en glissant sa main le long de la tunique de l'avatar. Korra se mordit lèves. Elle voulait encore l'embrasser, mais le chef de police avait d'autres idées en tête. Sa main tira fermement la culotte de la jeune fille et Korra se sentir rougir. Elle devina les doigts de Lin contre son entrejambe et poussa un cri de surprise lorsqu'elle les sentit brusquement entrer en elle.

'' Lin! Lin! ''

Beifong sourit. De son bras libre, Korra se repoussa du mur et tomba sur elle, le visage écarlate.

'' Qu'est-ce que vous dites de ça, chef? ''

Lin frappa le sol de son pied et envoya la jeune fille droit contre le mur.

'' Pas encore assez réactive. ''

L'avatar se massa l'épaule.

'' Vous pourriez essayer d'être moins violente? ''

Le chef de police considéra un instant la jeune fille, ses jambes et ses bras meurtris, couverts des bleus de la nuit précédente.

'' Viens. ''

Lui dit-elle en lui tendant une main. Korra avança lentement et vint poser sa tête contre la poitrine de Lin.

'' Est-ce qu'on peut reprendre? ''

Demanda timidement la jeune fille. Beifong soupira en souriant. Elle avait craint un refus gêné de sa part. Maintenant, elle avait la certitude de son consentement. Lin sentait au fond de son âme un soulagement qu'elle n'avait pas éprouvé depuis des années. Elle avait foi en l'avatar.

Doucement, les mains de la jeune fille glissèrent le long des jambes de Beifong. Lin descendit ses doigts contre l'entrejambe frémissant de Korra. Les mains de l'avatar abandonnèrent les cuisses de Lin pour se glisser derrière sa nuque, tirant le chef de police contre elle. La jeune fille gémit intensément. Jamais son corps n'avait été touché par des mains si compétentes. Elle pouvait sentir les dents de Lin contre son cou. Il y aurait certainement une marque, mais Korra était loin de s'en préoccuper. Les frissons qui parcouraient son échine la privait de ses gestes, mais l'avatar prit cela comme une faveur: elle pouvait mieux se focaliser sur le travail des doigts de Lin contre son sexe. Elle était à la merci du chef de police. La jeune fille aurait préféré endurer n'importe quel autre supplice physique que celui de sentir la main de Lin quitter son entrejambe.

Korra jouit. Très fort. Et Beifong la serra contre elle pour l'aider à absorber cet orgasme douloureux.

 

L'avatar dut probablement s'évanouir, puisqu'elle se réveilla dans la chambre du chef de police. Lin était près d'elle, somnolant vaguement. Lorsqu'elle l'appela par son prénom, le chef se retourna vers Korra. Beifong caressa la joue de l'avatar en soupirant de satisfaction. Elle se mit à rire doucement.

'' Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? ''

Demanda Korra, sentant un rictus déformer inconsciemment ses lèvres soucieuses.

'' Il y a ton sourire. ''

 


End file.
